<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Role Reversal by saeriibon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701377">Role Reversal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeriibon/pseuds/saeriibon'>saeriibon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ace Combat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeriibon/pseuds/saeriibon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After mission 9, Trigger would like to have a "word" with Bandog...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bandog/Trigger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Role Reversal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost from my privatter, stitched two separate posts together from there for here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bandog sighed, rolling his shoulders as if to finally shake off the daggers that Count had been glaring into his back for the past day. He couldn’t even find Trigger, who was already scarce to begin with, after they all had landed.</p><p><br/><br/>The mission was a success and one more idiot was out of his hair, but he wasn’t feeling particularly celebratory.<br/><br/>“Tch,” he clicked his tongue to himself as he kicked off his boots once he got to his room, not even bothering to turn the light on after he spent the rest of the day writing reports, getting chewed out as usual by McKinsey, and almost getting into a fist-fight with Count and a couple other inmates.<br/><br/>He fumbled with the zipper to his olive green jumpsuit, grumbling out a slew of curses when it got stuck before he could pull it all the way down.<br/><br/><em>‘Fuck it. I’ll just sleep in uniform. To hell with wrinkles.’</em><br/><br/>Flopping face-first onto the bed, he finally felt satisfied, the warm, quiet darkness enveloping him.</p><p><br/><br/>…</p><p><br/><br/>His brows furrowed, perplexed by the strange sense of unease that had started to fill him. Sitting up, he brought a hand to the back of his neck as it tingled. Futilely looking around, he slowly shuffled to the light switch, squinting as he flicked it on.<br/><br/>The corner by the sofa, however, failed to be illuminated. Something there occupied the space, its presence as silent as it was malicious.<br/><br/>Bandog blinked a few times before the comfort of realization bled into his voice, “T-Trigger?” Realization morphed into confusion, “I didn’t ask for you to come here… Why aren’t you in your cell?”<br/><br/>For a moment Bandog thought he was having a heart attack. His chest fluttered and twisted and strained, sweat dripping down his temple. Something wasn’t right.<br/><br/>“Tri-”<br/><br/>He stopped himself when Trigger started to move, shifting like he was dislodging himself from the corner, slowly, silently shuffling across the room.<br/><br/>Bandog placed a wary hand on the doorknob, preparing to open it for him to leave when everything suddenly turned upside down.<br/><br/>The shift in gravity almost made him throw up, but before he could register the feeling of watery bile in his throat, there was a loud metallic clang as the side of his head connected with the side of his bedpost.<br/><br/>In a groaning daze, he braced his hands on the cold, linoleum floor. A weight pushed him down again, cracking the back of his head against the ground.<br/><br/>Bandog choked out a gasp, blood and drool trickling from the corner of his mouth. In the skirmish it seemed he had bitten his tongue, the metallic taste overwhelming him.<br/><br/>He tried to focus his gaze on the shadowed form of Trigger above him, head eclipsing the dingy light in the room, but couldn’t make out anything, not before a lithe arm raised itself, its knuckles slamming into his jaw. The other arm followed with equal force, splattering more blood and spittle across the floor.<br/><br/><em>‘He’s gonna fucking kill me,’</em> a lone, panicked thought raced through his head, chased away by a third, unyielding punch.<br/><br/><em>‘This has to stop.’</em><br/><br/>Before a fourth could be delivered, Bandog finally reacted, a much stronger grip reaching around Trigger’s wrist, pulling it away from him. He managed to catch his other wrist as well, holding them apart. He didn’t have the strength to get up yet, but at least he could finally have a breather.<br/><br/>Bandog lied there, panting, whereas Trigger remained eerily silent, a profound sense of rage emanating from his tensed muscles.<br/><br/>“Jesus… Fucking… <em>Christ</em>, Trigger,” Bandog swallowed the mess of fluids down his throat, grimacing a little. He looked up, finally being able to perceive Trigger’s face. At least, he <em>thought</em> it was Trigger’s face.<br/><br/>For once, in all the weeks spent in this soul-sucking shithole, Trigger was actually, truly emoting. Placid skin contorted itself into the most frightening look Bandog had ever seen a human being make and those eyes, always so distant, were ablaze with frenzy. Bandog could’ve sworn he saw a fang poke out from his twitching lips.<br/><br/>“Trigger,” Bandog repeated, trying to ground himself.<br/><br/>“Why?” They spoke in unison. Bandog, incredulous and Trigger, anguished.<br/><br/>“Oh, so is <em>that</em> what this is about?” Bandog was the first to take initiative, “I told you all that it was an accident. You’ve never even <em>talked</em> to Full Ba-”<br/><br/>In Bandog’s attempted palaver, his grip on Trigger’s wrists loosened enough to allow Trigger the opportunity to throttle him, delicate thumbs pushing against his throat and compacting his airway.<br/><br/>“That’s why…” Trigger’s voice shook as he spoke, raspy and soft, “If it <em>had</em> to happen. It should’ve been me…”<br/><br/>He looked up for a moment, inhaling, “Why didn’t you use <em>me</em>? Why Count?”<br/><br/>The pressure on Bandog’s neck was relinquished and he coughed and gasped, “Because,” he cleared his throat, “I’d be damned if I let the burden of shooting down an ally fall on your shoulders again.”</p><p><br/><br/>...</p><p><br/><br/>Trigger’s hands slowly dragged down Bandog’s skin to the lapel of his uniform, bunching the fabric into his fists. “<em>Bastard</em>,” he whispered.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I know,” Bandog tiredly acknowledged. He felt the first couple droplets of tears fall onto his cheeks, burning, before he heard Trigger sniffle above him. Resting his arms beside him on the floor, he let Trigger crumple on top of him, burying his head into the crook of Bandog’s neck, quiet sobs wracking his body.<br/><br/>Many minutes passed before the room fell into a still silence again.<br/><br/>Bandog felt the tickle of Trigger’s hair under his chin as he butted his head up against him, and he slowly brought a hand to weave his fingers with it. He closed his eyes and sighed, slowly stroking Trigger’s hair. Despite the catharsis, he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more, a lot more, that had yet to be released. People don’t explode out of nowhere like that for one single thing, but Bandog held his peace. The last thing Trigger needed was someone interrogating him.<br/><br/>Tentatively licking his dried lips and tasting blood from where they had cracked open, Bandog ventured to break the silence, offering what he could, “Do you… want to stay here tonight?”<br/>He felt Trigger nod, still leaning into him.</p><p><br/><br/>...</p><p><br/><br/>“... We’re going to have to get off the f- oh, <em>fuck-</em>” Bandog hissed, hands tightening in Trigger’s hair as he felt him bite down on neck. His back arched as Trigger sucked at the skin, inadvertently grinding their hips together as Trigger still had him pinned down. “You… You’re seriously not done?” Bandog groaned, “Didn’t get your fill from pummeling the shit out of me?”<br/><br/>“Shut. Up,” Trigger growled in his ear.<br/><br/>Bandog bit his lip, smirking in amusement. A peculiar font of excitement and pride filled his chest. “Well, aren’t you gutsy... You want to take the reins this time, Trigger?”<br/><br/>The look Trigger gave Bandog sent a shiver down his spine.<br/><br/>“Not <em>want</em>,” Trigger corrected, “I <em>am</em>.”</p><p>Trigger looked down at Bandog splayed before him, tilting his head in contemplation.<br/><br/>He fiddled with the zipper Bandog had failed to undo, and upon noticing it was stuck, smiled to himself, hands reaching to grab both sides of his half-opened jumpsuit and sharply pulling them apart, breaking the zipper with a snap.<br/><br/>Bandog opened his mouth to protest, but his irritation melted away when he felt his shirt being lifted, soft hands running across his skin, dragging up his sides and settling on his chest. All he could let out was a soft, <em>“Oh,”</em> as Trigger squeezed his breasts, thumbs swirling over his rapidly hardening nipples.<br/><br/>“Cute…” Trigger murmured, dipping to take the pert and supple flesh into his mouth.<br/><br/>“Don’t... call me that,” Bandog gritted his teeth in spite of his blush. He felt Trigger smile against him as he sucked around the areola, giving a particularly harsh bite that caused Bandog to grunt in pain before moving to suckle the other.<br/><br/>When Bandog tried to card his fingers through Trigger’s hair again, his wrists were instantly pinned down by his head.<br/><br/>Trigger brought his face up to Bandog’s, strand of saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth, eyes darkened and hungry. “You don’t get to touch me,” he snarled, licking the dried blood at the corner of Bandog’s lip.<br/><br/>Bandog shivered, forcing out a reluctant, “Fine,” before Trigger dismounted him. Wary of drawing more of his ire, Bandog laid still, curious to see what would happen next.<br/><br/>Moving to the nightstand and fishing out a pair of handcuffs, Trigger smiled to himself while his back was still turned to Bandog; the memory of metal on his own wrists so familiar and fresh.<br/><br/>The smile quickly faded when he turned back around, making his way to the prone Bandog and locking one his limp wrists in a cuff. As soon as he did this, he pulled, dragging Bandog into a more upright position, and sealing his other wrist in the other cuff after Trigger looped it around his bedpost.<br/><br/>Trigger stood back after that, admiring his own handiwork with an apathetic mask; Bandog, beaten and bloodied, whose hands were trapped above his head as he sat on the floor, clothes and hair all manner of disheveled.<br/><br/>“So, you’re just gonna leave me here like this?” Bandog sneered, and chuckled when he saw Trigger’s lips twitch, “If you want me so badly, come and get me.”<br/><br/>The air in his lungs was expelled with a swift kick to his stomach. His hands strained to clutch his midsection, but they useless clanged against their metal holdings as he coughed, choking back the urge to puke.<br/><br/>Trigger knelt down, taking Bandog’s head in both his hands and holding it up. His sharp, ice-blue eyes seemed pleasantly dull, only sparking to life when Trigger pulled and stretched the bruised skin on his face like it was clay.<br/><br/>“You can cry if it hurts, you know,” Trigger sarcastically cooed, playfully hooking his thumbs inside Bandog’s mouth to pull his lips apart, flashing bloodstained teeth.<br/><br/>“Fuck you,” Bandog spat, resisting the urge to bite down on Trigger’s fingers.<br/><br/>Smiling, Trigger’s lips drifted to Bandog’s earlobe, “The other way around…” he corrected. His hands crawled down from Bandog’s face, down his chest and stomach, to the hem of his briefs. He pulled, stretching the fabric until it was torn off.<br/><br/>Bandog sharply sucked in a breath, tensing as his cock was finally freed from its confinement. Through his annoyed inner monologue about having to find new clothes after this, he heard Trigger scoff.<br/><br/>“Wow, you’re already hard, Bandog. Didn’t know you liked being on the receiving end, too.”<br/><br/>“F-fuck o-” Before he could finish, the hastily bundled wad of cloth was shoved into his mouth.<br/><br/>“Be a good boy and stay quiet, okay?” Trigger facetiously patted Bandog’s head and fished around in one of the pockets to his flight suit, pulling out a familiar bottle of lube.<br/><br/>It didn’t take long for Trigger to undress enough for it to matter, hurriedly slicking his cock with a youthful fervor that made Bandog chuckle into his makeshift muzzle. Trigger flashed him a quick glare, and Bandog silenced himself.<br/><br/>It wasn’t the warning look that quieted him, but rather the fact that Trigger was already lining himself up with Bandog’s hole without so much as putting a pinky finger in. Granted, Trigger was smaller than Bandog, but it’s been a while since-<br/><br/>“M-mph!” Bandog arched his back as Trigger had already started to push himself inside of him.<br/><br/>“Ah- B-Bandog…” Trigger whimpered, hooking Bandog’s knees over his elbows. He slowly edged their hips closer together in spite of Bandog’s groans, too enticed to stop.<br/><br/>Compared to a hand, this felt like heaven.<br/><br/>Trigger cried out louder than Bandog did when he fully sheathed himself inside of him, needing to take a moment to pause. He buried his head into the crook of Bandog’s neck, gasping and shuddering as his grip around Bandog’s legs tightened.<br/><br/>It was almost pitiful. Ignoring the burning pain inside of him, Bandog rubbed his cheek against Trigger’s hair, doing his best to comfort and encourage him in lieu of being unable to speak or hold him.<br/><br/>“S-sorry…” Trigger broke character, or maybe went back into character, when he whispered his apology into Bandog’s skin.<br/><br/><em>‘Don’t apologize,’</em> Bandog wanted to say, but hoped that nuzzling Trigger more got the point across.<br/><br/>After a couple deep breaths, Trigger steeled himself, wiping a few tears off onto Bandog’s shoulder. “Okay,” he spoke more towards himself than to Bandog, who gave a slight nod anyway.<br/><br/>With that, Trigger slid out for a few inches before thrusting his hips, the movement causing the handcuffs to clatter loudly and the bed to grate against the floor.<br/><br/>Trigger blanched at the harsh sounds, eyes flicking to the door. He waited before sliding out again, this time entering Bandog slowly.<br/><br/>The hot and tight sensation around his cock made it difficult, but Trigger kept himself to making slow, deep thrusts. He rolled his hips against Bandog, finding a languid rhythm as he laid his claim.<br/><br/>“Mm… hah… Bandog… Y-you feel… ah…” Trigger’s thought died in his throat with a shaky moan, digging his nails into Bandog’s thigh.<br/><br/>Bandog could only groan in response, growing accustomed with the feeling of Trigger inside of him. He locked his legs around Trigger, using his hold to tilt his hips up and rock them in time with Trigger’s movements.<br/><br/>Inevitably, they both forgot or stopped caring about how much noise they would make.<br/><br/>Each enticing press against Bandog’s prostate was starting to drive him crazy, and he spat out his gag in impatience, “Fucking… fuck me like you <em>mean</em> it, Spare 15.”<br/><br/>“Hn- Y-yes, sir!” The command seemed to overwrite whatever independent thought that was in Trigger’s head as he immediately picked up the pace, ramming into Bandog with wanton abandon.<br/><br/><em>‘About time,’</em> Bandog let his snide remark fade away as ecstasy overtook it.<br/><br/>He looked at Trigger whose eyes were focused on his hips slamming into Bandog’s ass, brows furrowed, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration. Bandog gave a weary smile, “You’re… pretty cute when you get into it… <em>fuck,”</em> just thinking about how eager Trigger was to fuck him made him moan, his cock throbbing and dripping.<br/><br/>“Sh-shut up… ngh!” His demand could have easily been met by gagging Bandog again, but that would mean taking precious time and attention away from more important matters. Trigger closed his eyes, thrusts becoming more erratic. “Bandog…” he whined.<br/><br/>“What…? Hah... You still need my permission to c-come or something?” Bandog panted, “You’re the one in control… remember?”<br/><br/>“I s-said… shut... ah… Ah!” Trigger shuddered once, then twice, thighs quivering as he climaxed in Bandog’s hole. “Hahn...” He jerked his hips again, forcing out more cum until it started to leak. Satiated, he pulled out, staring at the milky fluid that trickled from Bandog.<br/><br/>They both sat there, bodies twitching, but lax.<br/><br/>Trigger swayed, getting onto his feet and pulling his underwear and zipping his flight suit up. He shuffled to the light switch, flicking it off before returning to Bandog’s bed, removing his shoes and curling up on top of it.</p><p><br/><br/>…</p><p><br/><em>‘Wait… That was it?’</em><br/><br/>“T-Trigger?”<br/><br/>“Mhm…?”<br/><br/>“I still haven’t…”<br/><br/>“I know.”<br/><br/>“And the handcu-”<br/><br/>“Goodnight, Bandog.”</p><p><br/><br/>...</p><p><br/><br/>“Oh, you son of a-”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>